Pooh's Adventures of Phelps
'''Pooh's Adventures of Phelps '''is the fifteenth episode of the series. Synopsis A lionfish named Phelps sets off in search of the legendary Great Barrier Reef. A land where the fishes can thrive and live in peace. Along the way he meets Pooh Bear, the Fair Goldie, Robbie the Clownfish & Beaker the Parrotfish, each one a different species, and they encounter several obstacles and a hungry shark as they learn to work together in order to survive. Theme: Ocean Plot Deep in the Pacific Ocean, a series of catastrophic events are causing intense pollution and several schools of fishes seek a paradise known as the "Great Barrier Reef". (Daydream Believer) Among these, a diminished lionfish family including Phelps, his Pops & Gramps stumble into some seaweed. Phelps meets Pooh Bear, and eventually, a beautiful goldfish aptly named the Fair Goldie, they get close to falling in love, until her guardian Wilbur the Humpback Whale intervenes; worrying about different kinds of fishes having historically remained apart. Goldie asks him to let Phelps "be an escort to her," and the whale agrees, and they play together briefly until a shark appears. He attacks them, before Wilbur comes to their rescue. At that same time, a whirlpool opens a deep ravine that swallows up the shark and divides Phelps and Goldie from their schools. Wilbur sends Phelps on his way to the reef, if he is to reach his family. Later, Phelps & Pooh are accompanied by a clownfish named Robbie, whose cheery company bears him out of his depression. Soon after, they meet a parrotfish named Beaker, whose unability to bite makes him extremely insecure and nervous. Goldie, who is attempting to find her own kind, finds the unconscious shark inside the ravine. Thinking he is dead, Goldie harasses him, during which she mistakenly wakes him up, and flees. She soon bumps into Pooh, Phelps, Robbie & Beaker and tells them that the shark is alive, although Phelps does not believe her. Nonetheless, they continue the quest together. (Sailing for Adventure) Seeking the reef, they discover a cluster of oysters, which is abruptly depleted by some crabs. Searching for remaining growth, they discover some shrimp, and obtain food by stacking up atop each other and pulling the shrimp down. Goldie remains aloof, but at nightfall, everyone including herself gravitates to Phelps's side for warmth and companionship. (Stay Together) The next morning, they are attacked by the shark, but escape through a shipwreck window too small to admit him. Beyond this, they discover the Black Zone, a polluted part of the ocean, which leads them into danger. Pooh, Phelps, Goldie & Robbie become endangered by leeches and Beaker harassed by a small territorial school of stonefishes. The group, having been coated in leeches, scare the stonefishes away. They were relieved to be out of the zone. Later, while crossing a fishing ground, Goldie spies the shark nearby. Tired of being stalked and determined to find his family, Phelps plots to trick the shark into chasing him into a fishing net (knowing that if someone is taken by the net, they will never return). With Beaker's eventual newfound biting, Phelps fools the shark into swimming into the net and narrowly escapes the shark's jaws as he leaps through the top of the net. The shark, trapped in the net, gets lifted from the sea. A moment later, Phelps meets Wilber, who finally takes him to the Great Barrier Reef, there to be joined by the others. Upon arrival, Beaker chomps on some coral, Robbie makes himself at home in an anemone, Goldie accepts Phelps as her boyfriend, Phelps watches Wilbur perform a whale ballet, and Pooh tells Phelps that it's "not goodbye, just until next time." Trivia Story Behind the Story I had been to Morro Bay, a local and personal ocean town, a lot of fishes have group names, which would reflect their personalities here. Plus, there was an Olympic swimmer named Michael Phelps. Pooh's side This is one more episode in which the guest stars are not revealed until the next episode. Connection This is the third and final movie to involve Christy Carlson Romano, who played Cory in the Tiki-God of Tropicasia series. Only this time, she sang the end credits song "Dive In." Cast Winnie The Pooh.png|Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh Free walt disney piglet wallpaper.jpg|John Fiedler as Piglet Tigger bounce .jpg|Paul Winchell as Tigger Rabbitpooh.jpg|Ken Samson as Rabbit Eeyoretail.png|Peter Cullen as Eeyore Winnie-the-pooh-characters-movie-photo-09-550x550.jpg|Hal Smith as Owl Maxresdefault.jpg|Michael Gough as Gopher Christopherrobin.gif|Tim Hoskins as Christopher Robin lionfish.jpg|Jesse Bernstein as Phelps goldie.jpg|Amy Adams as Goldie ocellaris-clownfish.jpg|Danny DeVito as Robbie parrotfish.jpg|Jackie Chan as Beaker shark.png|Frank Welker as the Shark pops and gramps.jpg|Dan Castellaneta as Pops & Gramps wilbur.jpg|Randall Duk Kim as Wilbur Music Score by Thomas Newman Songs: * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh theme * Daydream Believer * Sailing for Adventure * No Chance * Stay Together * End Title Song: Dive In by Christy Carlson Romano * Exit Music: Fanfare by Alan Menken Presenters 1 disney.jpg 8 dreamworks.png JAM Productions Logo.png CPB.png YouTube Square.png Full movie Promotional trailer Category:Episodes Category:Phelps Category:Films without guest stars Category:Films without opening credits Category:Films with vocal and instrumental credit music Category:Films with the song "No Chance"